This invention relates to a kind of kitchen utensils, especially a chopping board used for cutting through the food.
The products of chopping board now available are various, but taking one with another, if not considering the used material and the exterior decoration and design, the chopping boards of which the structures being fundamentally the same are something like a board having definite thickness. In practical life, the food to be cut through are of various kinds, in terms of hardness of cutting through, they can be divided into the food easy to cut through and the food relatively hard to cut through at least, the former is like vegetables, fruits, the latter is like the meat with bones, and the thin chopping board is suitable for the food easy to cut through, but the relatively thick chopping board is needed for the food relatively hard to cut through, otherwise the mat or kitchen table under the chopping board would be very easy to break while being forcibly cut through or hewed on; on the other hand, in terms of the health, the different chopping boards should be used for cutting through the uncooked and cooked food respectively. Therefore, as the life quality required by people is continuously improving, there is nothing surprising that the need for using two or more chopping boards exists even in common families. With the products now available, it means that each family needs to purchase several separate chopping boards. This will not only increase the expenses, but also entail problems of storage and use of these separate chopping boards.